I Yah (I You and Him)
by ChickenKID
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Sehun, namja kelas 2 SMA tiba-tiba diseret oleh namja asing yang tak dikenalnya. Apa alasan namja asing itu menyeret Sehun? Bad Summary - -"/YAOI/KaiHun/HunHan/KaiLu
1. Chapter 1

**KaiHunHan**

**Author :** chickenKID

**Title :** I Yah (I You and Him)

**Main Cast :** Sehun

Kai

Luhan

**Pair(s) : **KaiHun, HunHan, KaiLu

**Support Cast :** Other EXO

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, School Life

**Rate :** T (Maybe)

**Length : **Chaptered

**Warning :** YAOI,, TYPHO(S)…OOC.. (BOY X BOY=LOVE) hhhaa

**Desclaimer :** ONEw milik saya(?) semua tokoh yang ada disini milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan YME

**Note : **Annyeong readers, chickenKID comeback bawa FF KaiHunHan, ni pairing terkenal dengan cinta segitiganya itu lho. Tapi untung ada Kyungsoo ya, jadi Kai gak usah gangguin HunHan lagi Hohoho^^, eh tapi sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf sama HunHan Shipper, disini ada sesuatu yang nyakitin kalian kayanya. Tapi entahlah, karena saya HunHan Shipper jadi menurut saya disini ada sesuatu yang menyakiti saya(terus kenapa juga diketik?-_-) saya ingin ada sesuatu yang berbeda gitu. Sepertinya jika saya terus membuat HunHan bahagia itu terlalu sering ya, jadi sekali-kali saya buat HunHan menderita hahaha *ketawa evil #plak XD

Okeh daripada banyak ngomong mending langsung aja ne~

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ

IF YOU READ PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS

HAPPY READING ^^

Teng teng teng teng

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa di sekolah khusus namja XOXO Highschool membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Sehun, namja berkulit seputih susu itu membereskan peralatan belajarnya. Setelah selesai membereskan peralatannya. Sehun melangkah pergi dari kelas dan berniat pulang ke rumahnya.

Di perjalanan, Sehun berniat mampir terlebih dahulu ke toko buku langganannya. Dia bukan berniat membeli buku pelajaran, sepertinya mustahil bagi Sehun untuk membeli buku pelajaran dengan kesadarannya sendiri. Karena Sehun termasuk namja yang malas, dia lebih senang bermain game, atau membaca komik daripada belajar. Maka dari itu, Sehun mampir ke toko buku langganannya bukan untuk membeli buku pelajaran, melainkan untuk membeli komik. Komik favoritnya yaitu Detective Conan.

Saat baru saja akan membuka pintu toko buku itu, seseorang telah membukanya terlebih dahulu dari dalam, dan itu membuat Sehun tersungkur kea rah depan, karena pintu yang akan didorongnya ternyata lebih dulu ditarik dari dalam oleh seseorang.

"Appo" lirih Sehun saat dirasa sakit pada bagian lututnya yang berhasil mencium lantai.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja yang baru saja membuka pintu toko tersebut. Dan namja itupun membantu Sehun untuk bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya itu.

"Ne, gwenchana" jawab Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya pada bagian lutut.

"Pasti cocok" ujar namja itu lagi.

"Mwo?" tanya Sehun yang tidak mengerti tiba-tiba saja namja tersebut mengatakan itu.

"Kupinjam kau sebentar ne" ujar namja itu lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

"Ya, waeyo? Kau mamu membawaku kemana?" tanya Sehun. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja namja itu membawanya. Dan kemana namja itu akan membawanya?

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, a-yo, sekarang kau masuk saja" ujar namja itu lagi seraya membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk.

Sehun, tanpa curiga sama sekali ia menurut untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Dan namja yang tadi menarik Sehun pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bangku pengemudi, lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Nah, sekarang tolong jelaskan kita akan kemana tuan" ujar Sehun.

"Aku masih muda, kenapa kau panggil tuan?"

"Kau orang asing, mana aku tahu kau masih muda"

"Kau kelas berapa?" tanya namja itu.

"2 SMA"

"Kukira kau masih anak SMP"

"Ya, kau meremehkanku? Kau tak melihat almamaterku eoh? Aku bersekolah di XOXO Highscholl"

"Mana aku tahu sekolah itu SMP atau SMA, lagipula wajahmu itu seperti anak SMP, innocent sekali. Bahkan kau tak bisa menyebutkan huruf 'S' dengan benar"

"Mwo? Aish, turunkan aku sekarang"

"Nanti aku antar kau pulang ke rumah, jika aku turunkan kau sekarang, aku khawatir kau akan tersesat"

"Ya, aku ini sudah kelas 2 SMA, mana mungkin aku tersesat"

"Kalaupun kau tak tersesat, aku khwawatir nanti kau di culik"

"Aish, kau benar-benar meremehkanku, aku ini sudah besar, dan aku namja kuat. Jangan pernah meremehkanku. Dan sekarang turunkan aku" ujar Sehun, dia sangat kesal telah diremehkan oleh namja di sampingnya ini. Sayangnya namja disampingnya itu tak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun sama sekali, ia hanya terus melajukan mobilnya tanpa berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"Turunkan aku sekarang, turunkan aku, turunkan aku" rengek Sehun.

CKIIIT

Dan namja itu memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Sehunpun kaget, karena namja itu menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Dan namja itu sekarang tengah menatap Sehun

**Deg**

Sehun baru sadar ternyata namja yang dihadapannya itu begitu tampan. Dengan mata yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam, kulit kecoklatan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susu miliknya. Bibir tebal yang berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya yang tipis. Dan selain tampan namja inipun begitu seksi di mata Sehun. Sehun sangat iri dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan itu, menurut Sehun namja yang manly itu namja yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan seperti kulit namja yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini. Berarti bagi Sehun, namja dihadapannya ini termasuk kategori namja manly.

"Lihat, bahkan kau merengek seperti anak kecil. Sekarang diamlah dan kau hanya perlu menutup mulutmu itu hingga kita sampai di tempat tujuan. Jika sudah sampai, kau pasti tahu apa tujuanku membawamu ke tempat itu" ujar namja berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Sehun terdiam, dan dia tak lagi berbicara sepatah katapun. Ajaib sekali, namja asing yang baru pertama kali ditemui Sehun itu membuat Sehun terdiam. Bagaimana jika namja itu berniat jahat pada Sehun? Tapi sedikitpun Sehun tak mempunyai pikiran buruk terhadap namja asing itu.

Dan mobilpun berjalan kembali dengan keheningan yang sekarang hinggap di antara mereka. Sehun memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan namja itu focus dengan kemudinya.

oOoOoO_oOoOoO

Akhirnya Sehun dan namja itupun sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap tempat itu dengan ketidakpercayaannya, ia hanya menatap dengan mata yang tidak berkedip hingga hampir satu menit. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tak menyangka, di kota kita ada tempat seperti ini" ujar Sehun dengan terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana tidak, tempat itu begitu indah, dengan pohon yang agak rindang membuat tempat itu sedikit sejuk, tanaman-tanaman lengkap dengan bunga yang berwarna-warni, entah apa tempat ini ada yang mengurus atau bagaimana. Tapi tempat ini begitu indah, tak jauh dari sana, ada kolam dengan air yang lumayan bersih. Gemercik airnya menambah kesan sejuk di tempat itu.

Namja yang tadi mengajak Sehun sedang sibuk membawa sesuatu dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau hanya perlu membantuku, kulitmu itu bagus sekali, putih mulus, wajahmu innocent sekali, sepertinya kau cocok menjadi modelku"

"Mwo? Mo..model?" tanya Sehun sedikit tidak percaya. Dan namja itu tersenyum, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia sibuk mengotak-atik kamera yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau bercanda? Menjadikan orang asing bagimu untuk menjadi modelmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani, menurutku kau memang cocok, tema pemotretan kali ini adalah flower boy, dan sejak pertama aku melihatmu, kupikir kau pasti akan cocok menjadi modelku kali ini"

"Tunggu, maksudmu kau akan memotretku dengan aku yang berseragam sekolah seperti ini?"

"Menurutku tak masalah, itu menambah kesan remaja untuk hasil potretku"

Sehun terdiam, ia tak menyangka akan menjadi model orang lain. Ini pertama kali baginya harus berhadapan kamera seperti itu.

"Ya, kau rapikan sedikit rambutmu, kau tak perlu riasan, wajahmu memang sudah sempurna"

**Deg**

Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang karena ucapan namja asing baginya itu.

Dan perkataan namja itu malah membuatnya terpaku dengan pikiran yang entah kemana arahnya.

"Ya, kau malah diam, aish, kau merepotkan" ujar namja itu lalu menghampiri Sehun. Namja itu merapikan rambut Sehun dengan tangannya, lalu merapikan seragam Sehun dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk celana Sehun bagian lutut yang tadi memang sedikit kotor karena Sehun terjatuh di depan toko buku tadi.

Dan tanpa sadar perbuatan namja itu justru membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdebar, Sehun hanya bisa tercekat saat namja asing itu tersenyum tepat setelah ia merapikan Sehun.

"Kalau begini, baru bisa diterima. A-yo sekarang persiapkan diri untuk kupotret" dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sebenarnya ia masih setengah sadar atau tidak, percaya atau tidak, ia mimpi atau tidak. Hanya dengan waktu singkat namja asing itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dan hanya karena ia terjatuh lalu ditolong namja itu dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia harus menjadi modelnya. Dan dengan seenaknya namja asing itu menyebut diri Sehun sempurna yang membuat detak jantung Sehun menjadi tak karuan. Entahlah apa yang akan diperbuat namja itu nanti.

"Bisakah kau tak kaku seperti itu? kau bisa merusak lensa kameraku jika kau kaku seperti itu" ujar namja itu pada Sehun, dan perkataannya sukses membuat Sehun kesal.

"Ya, aku ini bukan seorang model, wajar jika aku kaku seperti ini. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya bagiku harus berhadapan dengan kamera seperti ini. Aku bukan namja narsis yang suka berfoto-foto" ujar Sehun, ia sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Apa yang paling kau suka di dunia ini?" tanya namja asing itu tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu menjawab"

"Emh, yang paling aku suka di dunia ini adalah bubble tea" ujar Sehun dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

CEKREK

Namja itu mengambil foto Sehun.

"Ne, lalu kenapa kau sangat suka bubble tea"

"Karena bubble tea itu minuman yang sangat enak, jika kita meminumnya ada sensasi tersendiri, bubble yang ada di dalamnya itu serasa menggelitik lidahku" ujar Sehun dengan girangnya menceritakan bubble tea.

CEKREK

Namja itu mengambil foto Sehun lagi.

"Ya, kau itu memotretku tanpa aba-aba" ujar Sehun.

"Justru itu membuat hasilnya menjadi bagus, senyum yang terpampang di wajahmu itu senyum alami tanpa di paksakan" jawab namja itu dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, sekarang ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya namja itu. dan Sehun langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Lewat pertanyaan yang itu, karena aku belum pernah merasakannya" jawab Sehun. Namja yang sedari tadi melihat Sehun dari lensa kameranya kini menoleh kea rah Sehun.

"Jinjja? Kau benar-benar belum pernah merasakannya?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne, tapi jika kau bertanya apakah ada orang yang kau sayangi, aku bisa menjawabnya" lanjiut Sehun.

"Baiklah, pertanyaannya diganti, siapa orang yang paling kau sayangi?" ujar namja asing itu seraya kembali menatap lensa kameranya.

"Ibuku, dan Hyungku" jawab Sehun.

"Lho? Kau tak menyebutkan ayahmu?"

"Ani, karena aku memang tak menyayangi ayahku"

"Kau tak punya adik?"

"Ani, aku anak tunggal"

"Lalu siapa yang kau maksud dengan Hyungmu?"

"Dia Sunbaeku di sekolah, tapi sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, dan aku sangat menyayanginya" ujar Sehun dengan senyuman yang tulus

**Deg**

Seketika namja yang sedari tadi menatap lensa kameranya kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun. Dan namja asing itu hanya terdiam, lalu dengan perlahan mendekati Sehun.

Seketika Sehun menegang saat namja asing itu kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia mendekati wajah Sehun, dan Sehun tersentak akan perlakuan namja asing itu.

"Wa..wae?" tanya Sehun lagi. Lalu namja asing itu tersenyum dan mengambil daun yang berada di kepala Sehun.

Sehun tertegun, ia mengira namja asing itu akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tunggu, sesuatu seperti apa yang Sehun maksud? Setelah sadar akan pikiran aneh yang seharusnya tak di pikirkan oleh Sehun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap namja di hadapannya itu.

"Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum" ujar namja asing itu.

BLUSH

Wajah Sehun seketika memerah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Dan namja asing itu tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar manis saat tersenyum, jadi teruslah tersenyum dan aku akan banyak mengambil fotomu" ujar namja itu lagi.

Sehun terdiam, ia baru sadar bahwa ia hanya menjadi model namja asing itu, dan pujian itu adalah pujian semata-mata untuk menjadi model namja asing itu.

Namja asing itu kembali ke tempatnya di mana kamera berada. Lalu ia kembali melihat Sehun dari lensa kameranya.

"Oke kita ke pertanyaan berikutnya" ujar namja itu.

"Ani, tak usah banyak bertanya, aku akan tersenyum" jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah, a-yo tersenyum"

Dan Sehun mulai berusaha tersenyum dengan menampakan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Ani, bukan senyum seperti itu yang aku maksud" ujar namja asing itu. Lalu Sehun mengubah gaya senyumnya dengan tersenyum kaku yang terlihat di paksakan.

"Aish, kau kembali kaku"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau ditanya-tanya lagi oleh orang asing sepertimu" ujar Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

Namja asing itu terdiam, lalu ia kembali mendekati Sehun lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu manis saat tersenyum, jadi kau tak usah mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu" ujar namja asing itu.

"Habisnya, aku itu bukan model, aku tersenyum pada saat aku ingin tersenyum, tak bisa di paksa seperti itu" jawab Sehun.

"Maka dari itu aku memberimu beberapa pertanyaan"

"Tapi aku tak mau ditanya-tanya oleh orang asing sepertimu, bahkan mengenalmu saja tidak" jawab Sehun.

"Jadi kau ingin mengenalku?" tanya namja asing itu.

"Ani, setelah ini selesai aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi" jawab Sehun.

Dan namja itu terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun, lalu ia kembali melangkah kea rah kamera, ani tepatnya kea rah mobilnya. Ia mencari sesuatu disana, setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari ia kembali mendekati Sehun.

"Jika kau memang tak bisa di paksa untuk tersenyum, aku bisa menggunakan tema sedih" ujar namja asing itu seraya memberikan sebuah paying kepada Sehun.

"Ya, memangnya wajahku terlihat menyedihkan? Dan untuk apa payung ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Gunakan saja payungnya" jawab namja asing itu singkat, lalu ia kembali pada kameranya.

"Ingat saja hal yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah kau alami" lanjut namja itu.

Dan Sehun terdiam, lalu ia membuka payung itu dan menatap kamera namja asing itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, apa itu ekspresi saat kau bersedih?" tanya namja asing itu.

"Ne, ini tatapanku saat aku sedang bersedih"

"Itu tatapan marah, bukan tatapan sedih"

"Tapi aku bersedih saat aku marah"

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali"

"Kalau aku merepotkan kenapa kau malah memilihku untuk jadi modelmu? Aku ingin pulang saja" ujar Sehun.

"chankamman, yasudah terserahmu saja mau berpose seperti apapun, aku akan mengambil gambarmu setelah itu kita pulang" ujar namja asing itu dan Sehun langsung terdiam. Terlihat raut wajah sedih yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Nah itu pose yang bagus, itu bisa dipakai untuk tema yang sedih" ujar namja asing itu.

Tes

Tiba-tiba satu tetes air keluar dari pelupuk mata Sehun, namja itupun kembali menatap Sehun langsung tanpa melihat dari lensa kamera.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis? Apa kau benar-benar membayangkan hal yang menyedihkan?" tanya namja asing itu.

Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Ya, jangan menatapku seperti itu, baiklah a-yo kita pulang saja" ujar namja asing itu lagi. Sehun masih terdiam di posisinya.

Namja asing itu terdiam dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

Lalu namja asing itu mendekati Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang kau manis saat tersenyum, dan aku tak suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini" Sehun masih terdiam menatap namja asing itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku saat aku berusaha mengembalikan senyummu" ujar namja asing itu dan tanpa aba-aba

CUP

Namja asing itu mencium bibir tipis Sehun, sontak Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Bruk

Payung yang sedari tadi dipakai Sehun pun terjatuh. Namja itu melepas ciumannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan marah saat aku berusaha mengembalikan senyummu, jadi itu bukan salahku" ujar namja asing itu. Sehun masih terdiam, mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan. Wajahnya merona dan ia hanya menatap namja asing itu.

"Dan kau terlihat manis, saat kau tersipu seperti ini" ujar namja asing itu, lalu ia menarik tangan Sehun dan kembali menciumnya.

Tak seperti yang pertama, kini Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menerima apa yang diberikan namja asing itu. Namja asing itu menarik kepala Sehun memperdalam ciumannya, dan Sehun mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher namja itu. Tangan namja asing itu memeluk pinggang Sehun, dan mereka saling berpagut. Dengan lihai namja asing itu menggigit bibir tipis Sehun hingga

"Akh" pekikan Sehun terdengar dan dengan itu lidah namja asing itu berhasil menerobos masuk goa hangat Sehun, mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi Sehun, dan menggoda lidah Sehun untuk berperang dengan lidahnya.

"Emmh" hingga terdengar lenguhan dari bibir Sehun.

Setelah berpagut satu sama lain, pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis membuat mereka harus menghirupnya kembali. Dengan perlahan keduanya saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Dan rona merah kembali terpampang di wajah Sehun.

"Kau tahu betapa manisnya dirimu saat ini?" ujar namja asing itu dan Sehun hanya tertunduk malu. Namja asing itu tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Sehun.

"A-yo kita pulang, ini sudah sore, aku tak mau di sangka penculik oleh ibumu karena telah membawa anaknya tanpa seizinnya"

"Kau memang penculik, kau membawaku secara tiba-tiba"

"Jika dipikr-pikir memang iya, yasudahlah, yang penting aku akan mengembalikanmu dengan selamat tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun" ujar namja asing itu. sehun hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke mobil.

Namja asing itu membereskan barang-barang yang tadi dipakai, setelah selesai ia pun masuk ke mobil.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu" ujar namja asing itu.

"Kau antarkan aku ke toko buku tadi saja, aku ingin membeli sesuatu, tapi kau malah membawaku kemari tadi"

"Ne, ne, ne, mian, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu kesana"

Dan mobilpun berjalan.

oOoO_oOoO

"Gomawo, kau sudah mau menjadi modelku, meskipun tak berhasil" ujar namja asing itu.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha" jawab Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ne, jongmal gomawoyo, setelah membeli sesuatu itu pulanglah, nanti jika terlalu malam penculik berkeliaran"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku ini sudah besar"

"Ne, ne, ne, arra, yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang, kau hati-hati ya, kita tak akan bertemu lagi, jadi selamat tinggal"

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu bahwa kita tak akan bertemu lagi?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, jika sudah pemotretan tadi kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi kan?"

"Ah benar, aku lupa, yasudah kalau begitu, selamat tinggal" jawab Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan mobil namja asing itupun melaju lagi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, meskipun tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi Sehun sangat bersyukur sempat bertemu dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan segera menyentuh bibirnya

"Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Aku berciuman dengan namja asing yang bahkan aku tak tahu siapa namanya, aish jinjja, Oh Sehun, kau pabbo" gerutu Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasuki toko buku itu.

TBC

ini apa? -_-"

jangan timpuk saya ne..

ni baru chap awal..

blum ada konflik..

mau lanjut or delete?

it tergantung kalian readers.. hohoho^^

so tinggalkan jejak..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS...


	2. Chapter 2

**KaiHunHan**

**Author :** chickenKID

**Title :** I Yah (I You and Him)

**Main Cast :** Sehun

Kai

Luhan

**Pair(s) : **KaiHun, HunHan, KaiLu

**Support Cast :** Other EXO

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, School Life

**Rate :** T (Maybe)

**Length : **Chapter 2

**Warning :** YAOI,, TYPO(S)…OOC.. (BOY X BOY=LOVE) hhhaa

**Desclaimer :** ONEw milik saya(?) semua tokoh yang ada disini milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan YME

Chapter 2

"Oh Sehuuunnn" teriak seorang namja mungil nan imut Baekhyun, teman dekat Sehun menghampiri Sehun di susul oleh namja tinggi menjulang Park Chanyeol yang merupakan namjachingu Baekhyun.

"Waeyo? Pagi-pagi begini sudah berteriak begitu, mengganggu pendengaranku saja" celoteh Sehun.

"Aish kau ini, aku kan menyapamu, sudah baik aku bersemangat begini, kau malah lesu seperti itu, waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Perasaanku sedang tidak baik, jadi jangan ganggu aku"

"Wae wae? Kenapa sahabatku ini merasa tidak baik? Ada apa? What's wrong with you?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekki, kau terlalu sok, memakai bahasa inggris segala" ujar Chanyeol.

"Terserahku dong, lagipula nilai bahasa inggrisku kan bagus, tak sepertimu yang selalu mendapat nilai merah"

"Ya, sombong sekali kau, nilai bahasa inggrisku memang jelek, tapi kan nilai yang lain bagus, tak sepertimu yang hanya bagus di bahasa inggris saja"

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang sombong? Jangan sebut aku sombong jika kau sendiri sombong"

"Kau kan yang duluan menyombongkan diri, aku hanya tak terima saja"

"Dan kenapa kalian malah merusuh di depanku eoh? Jika kalian ingin bertengkar pergi sana, sudah tahu suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik, kalian malah merusuh. Aish menyebalkan" ujar Sehun.

"Sehunnie" panggil namja manis bernama Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Waeyo Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke kedai bubble tea" ajak Luhan.

"Ne, a-yo kita pergi"

"Tapi nanti aku ada sedikit urusan dulu, jika kau telah selesai kelas, kau tunggu aku dulu ya"

"Ne, siap Hyung, tenang saja aku akan menunggumu" ujar Sehun seraya mengangkat tangannya layaknya memberi hormat kepada komandan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu ya" ujar Luhan, dijawab dengan anggukan Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Sehun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau bilang suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik, kenapa di depan Luhan Hyung kau seperti baik-baik saja? Padahal di depan kami berdua kau malah marah-marah" protes Baekhyun.

"Ne, sebenarnya siapa sih sahabatmu, kami atau Luhan Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Cih, kalian berdua itu selalu ribut, aku jadi pusing jika di dekat kalian. Tapi jika di dekat Luhan Hyung, aku selalu merasa tenang, Luhan Hyung kan lembut, dan tenang, tak seperti kalian yang selalu ribut"

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih Luhan Hyung daripada kami?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, kalian itu kan berpacaran, sedangkan aku hanya sahabat kalian, kalian selalu mengacuhkanku jika kalian sedang bermesraan" ujar Sehun dan ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi Oh Sehun ini iri ya karena kemesraan kami?" goda Chanyeol seraya mengelus-elus dagu Sehun.

"Ani, aku tidak iri" elak Sehun.

"Yeolli, singkirkan tanganmu dari dagu Sehun" marah Baekhyun.

"Ah, ne, mianhae chagi, kau tak usah cemburu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Cih, kalian berdua aneh, tadi ribut sekali, dan sekarang sangat menjijikan, malah bermesraan di depanku" cibir Sehun.

"Tuh kan, kau memang iri, kalau begitu kau juga harus mencari pacar Oh Sehun" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tak butuh pacar, Luhan Hyung ada disisiku saja itu sudah cukup"

"Itu menurutmu, bagaimana menurut Luhan Hyung? Sekarang ini Luhan Hyung memang belum punya pacar, tapi bagaimana jika nanti Luhan Hyung punya pacar? Apa mungkin dia masih mau disisimu?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Andwee, aku tak mau Luhan Hyung punya pacar"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi pacarnya Luhan Hyung, kau ini tak mau berpacaran tapi ingin disisi Luhan Hyung, sebenarnya kau menyukai Luhan Hyung atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangi Luhan Hyung layak seorang adik pada kakaknya"

"Lalu, apa ada seorang adik yang tak mengizinkan kakaknya untuk mempunyai pacar, dan malah ingin disisi kakaknya selamanya eoh?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar, tapi apa rasa sayang Sehun terhadap Luhan lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya?

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, aku tak mau kau selalu kesepian seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol prihatin.

"Ya, aku tidak kesepian kok"

"Ne,ne,ne terserahmu sajalah" jawab Chanyeol. Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia memang tak kesepian, tapi ia hanya selalu merasa sendiri, padahal kedua sahabatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat bahagia. Apa Sehun memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk di dekatnya? Yang lebih dari seorang kakak seperti Luhan. Tapi Sehun juga tak mau jika Luhan mempunyai pacar, apa benar jika Sehun saja yang menjadi pacar Luhan? Tapi apa Luhan juga menyukai Sehun? Tapi jika Luhan menyukai Sehun apa Sehun juga memang menyukai Luhan? Mempunyai perasaan lebih dari seorang kakak? Tapi… ini terlalu banyak tapi, karena mungkin ini terlalu sulit bagi Sehun. Mungkin untuk saat ini, Sehun hanya bisa menjalani apa yang seharusnya ia jalani.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel masukpun berbunyi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini ada murid baru yang akan bergabung di kelas ini" ujar Jung Seongsanim, dan masuklah seorang namja yang diperkirakan sebagai murid baru di kelas Sehun.

"Annyeonghasaeyo, Jonen Kim Jongin imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Kai jika kalian mau" ujar namja baru itu.

KRIEET

Suara kursi yang baru saja tergeser dari tempatnya.

Pemilik kursi itu adalah Oh Sehun, ia berdiri dari duduknya sehingga membuat kursi itu bergeser dari tempatnya. Oh Sehun menatap namja yang sekarang ada di depan kelas itu.

"Wae Sehun-sshi, apa ada masalah?" tanya jung songsaenim.

Sehun masih terdiam menatap namja itu.

"Oh Sehun-sshi" ujar Jung songsaenim lagi.

"Ah, ne Songsaenim?" jawab Sehun.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Ani, gwenchanayo" jawab Sehun dan ia terduduk kembali.

Namja yang kini berada di depan kelas itu tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Sehun.

'Kenapa bisa namja itu ada disini?' batin Sehun.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Ia bertemu lagi dengan namja yang waktu itu menculiknya, dan seenaknya menjadikan Sehun sebagai modelnya. Namja itu adalah namja asing yang waktu itu berciuman dengan Sehun. Namja asing yang Sehun kira tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kau boleh duduk disana Jongin-sshi, duduk di kursi kosong di samping Oh Sehun" ujar Jung songsaenim. Kai hanya mengangguk lalu ia mulai melangkah menuju kursi barunya.

Sehun menunduk, ia sama sekali tak mau menatap Kai dan berharap Kai tak mengenalinya. Tapi sepertinya itu sesuatu hal yang mustahil, karena mana mungkin kau melupakan orang yang pernah berciuman denganmu? Itu mustahil bukan?

"oke, pelajaran hari ini dimulai" seru Songsaenim.

Semua siswa belajar dengan tenang dan memperhatikan Seongsanim yang sedang mengajar.

Semua siswa?

Ani , tidak semua siswa karena 2 namja yang duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling belakang tidak memperhatikan dengan serius.

Satu namja malah memperhatikan namja disebelahnya.

Dan satu namja lagi berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya sedari tadi memompa lebih cepat karena terus diperhatikan namja disebelahnya.

"Jongin-sshi, bisakah kau tak memperhatikanku seperti itu?" bisik Sehun tapi terdengar jelas oleh Kai yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Cih, kau percaya diri sekali, aku tidak memperhatikanmu, aku hanya memperhatikan kea rah jendela di sebelahmu" jawab Kai.

Sehun tertunduk malu, bagaimana bisa Kai bilang dirinya percaya diri? Padahal memang benar Kai sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi Sehun tak bisa membalas ucapan Kai, Sehun terlalu malu. Sehun takut disangka terlalu percaya diri lagi oleh Kai.

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun tertunduk malu. Ia masih memperhatikan Sehun, tanpa sedikitpun mendengarkan Seongsanim yang tengah menerangkan sesuatu.

_SKIP TIME_

Teng teng teng teng

Bel pulang berbunyi.

"Sehun-ah, mau pulang bersama?" tanya Baekhyun dan seperti biasanya dengan Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku akan ke kedai bubble tea dulu dengan Luhan Hyung, kalian pulang duluan saja" ujar Sehun.

"Kalo begitu kami duluan ya" ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tanganya.

Lalu Sehun mulai berjalan menuju kelas Luhan, tapi sepertinya Luhan masih belajar di kelasnya, maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggunya di gerbang sekolah saja.

Luhan dan Sehun, memang sudah dekat saat Sehun mulai masuk ke XOXO Highschool, Luhan adalah kakak kelas Sehun. Kesukaan yang sama membuat mereka menjadi dekat, yaitu sama-sama suka bubble tea. Mereka sering pergi berdua hanya untuk membeli bubble tea.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanya seorang namja pada Sehun yang tengah menunggu Luhan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sehun hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan tak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu sedikitpun.

"Cih, juteknya" ujar namja itu lalu berlalu melewati Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, jangan bilang kau lupa padaku" ujar namja itu lagi berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Sehun masih tak menghiraukan namja itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau mengenalku" dan namja itu mulai melangkah lagi, tapi hanya beberapa langkah saja ia berbalik kembali.

"Oh Sehun, aku suka wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum, jadi jangan jutek seperti itu. Apalagi wajahmu yang sedang merona, aku suka sekali" ujar namja itu dan Sehun langsung menoleh.

"Kim Jongin-sshi, suatu kesialan bagiku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi" jawab Sehun.

"Ah ternyata kau tak melupakanku, tapi sayang sekali kau merasa sial bertemu lagi denganku, padahal aku merasa sangat senang sekali bertemu lagi denganmu"

"Aku benar-benar sial bertemu namja genit yang senang menggombal sepertimu"

"Setiap perkataanku itu serius, dan aku tak bermaksud untuk menggombal, apa kau merasa digombali olehku?"

"Ani, tapi kau itu memang namja genit"

"Hahaha, terserahmu sajalah, jika memang kau tak mau diganggu olehku, aku akan pergi"

"Baguslah jika kau memang sadar aku tak ingin diganggu olehmu, dan memang lebih baik kau cepat pergi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi, eh aku masih ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu"

"Mwo? Katakan dan cepat pergi"

"Bibirmu manis, aku jadi ingin mencicipinya lagi"

BLUSH

Wajah Sehun seketika memerah, Perkataan Kai barusan mengingatkan Sehun akan ciuman yang pernah Sehun lakukan dengan Kai.

Kai tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan, lalu ia mengedipkan satu matanya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah berblushing ria.

'Orang itu menyebalkan, Kim Jongin menyebalkan, dan aku lebih menyebalkan, kenapa waktu itu mau berciuman dengannya? Sehun pabbo, mengira tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, dan sekarang malah satu kelas? Aish, menyebalkan' batin Sehun.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Mianhae, kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan, Sehun masih terdiam.

"Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ah, ne, wae?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Gwenchanayo? Wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani, gwenchanayo, a-yo kita pergi, aku tak sabar ingin segera meminum bubble tea" ujar Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera pergi ke kedai bubble tea.

Di Kedai Bubble tea

Sehun tengah meminum bubble teanya yang rasa choco

Luhan sedang meminum bubble teanya rasa taro.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati minumannya masing-masing.

"Sehunnie, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lesu?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

"Mwo? Apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ne, seperti banyak masalah yang sedang kau tanggung"

"Begitulah Hyung, seperti biasa, Appa merusuh lagi di rumahku, aku kasihan pada Eomma. Padahal mereka sudah bercerai, tapi Appa selalu mengganggu kehidupanku dengan Eomma" terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah Sehun.

"Kau yang sabar ne, kau hanya perlu melindungi Eommamu, dan banyaklah berdo'a, semoga Appamu itu sadar akan perbuatannya"

"Ne Hyung, gomawo, aku sedikit lelah, kenapa keluargaku begitu tidak harmonis?"

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu, kau harusnya bersyukur kau masih punya keluarga. Dibandingkan dengan gelandangan di luar sana yang tak punya orangtua, kau masih termasuk orang beruntung"

"Kau benar Hyung, aku masih beruntung, karena aku masih punya Eomma yang sayang padaku, dan aku masih punya kau Hyung" Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan juga membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Sehunnie, jadi didunia ini selain Eommamu ingat ada aku yang menyayangimu"

"Ne, arra. Aku juga menyayangimu Hyung, gomawo" Luhan tersenyum lagi mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Sepertinya ini sudah sore, a-yo pulang" ajak Luhan.

"Ne, aku akan mengantarmu Hyung" ujar Sehun.

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Di depan rumah Luhan

"Gomawo Hunnie, kau telah mengantarku"

"Ne, cheonma Hyung, lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan namja cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian"

"Ya, aku ini tampan, bukan cantik" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, tapi menurutku kau cantik Hyung"

"Sehunnie, jangan sampai aku marah karena kau berkata seperti itu"

"Ne,ne,ne arrasaeyo Hyung. Kau memang tampan, tapi sayang sekali jika dibandingkan denganku, tentu saja lebih tampan aku"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri sekali Oh Sehun, ne kuakui kau memang tampan"

"Gomawo Hyung, kau tak usah terlalu memuji seperti itu"

"Cepat pulang sana, semakin lama kau semakin menyebalkan"

"Hahaha, ne, aku pulang, tapi Hyung kenapa pintu rumahmu terbuka? Bukankah kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sehun. Luhan langsung menoleh melihat pintu rumahnya yang memang terbuka.

"Ah, mungkin sepupuku yang dari China sudah pulang, sekarang aku tinggal berdua dengannya" jawab Luhan dan Sehun hanya ber'Oh' ria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang ne"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan" ujar Luhan melambaikan tangannya dibalas dengan senyuman Sehun yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Luhanpun masuk ke rumahnya.

OoOoOo_OoOoOo

"Aku pulang" Ujar Sehun saat ia baru saja sampai ke rumahnya.

Sehun terkejut bukan main, saat melihat rumahnya yang berantakkan. Suatu firasat buruk langsung menghampirinya.

"Eomma" panggil Sehun memanggil Eommanya.

"Eomma, eomma" panggil Sehun lagi tapi taka da jawaban.

"Eomma" Sehun membuka pintu kamar Eommanya taka da siapapun disana, saat hendak menutup pintu, sekilas terlihat sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang berada di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Eommanya.

Segera ia menghampiri amplop itu lalu ia buka amplop itu dan ternyata terdapat sebuah kertas.

"_Sehunnie say__a__ng, anak eomma satu-satunya yang sangat eomma cintai, eomma pergi tak akan lama. Sebaiknya kau tinggal saja di asrama sekolahmu, eomma sudah bilang ke kepala sekolahmu. Maafkan eomma yang mendadak pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi eomma takut, appamu selalu mengganggu kehidupan kita. Eomma sangat ingin mengajakmu pergi, tapi eomma mau kau selesaikan dulu sekolahmu. Eomma menyimpan uang untuk kehidupanmu sebulan kedepan, jika eomma sudah mendapatkan tempat yang eomma kira akan jauh dari jangkauan appamu, eomma akan segera menghubungimu. Miahae, jongmal mianhae jika eomma sudah seenaknya pergi meninggalkanmu. Eomma tak ingin kau terluka juga, cepat pergi dari rumah itu dan tinggallah di asrama. Eomma akan selalu berdo'a atas keselamatanmu. Eomma selalu mencintaimu dan menyayangimu anak eomma satu-satunya Oh Sehun"_

TES

Air mata mengalir dari pipi Sehun saat ia membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Eommanya. Hal yang selalu ia takutkan ternyata terjadi juga. Ia lebih baik ikut bersama eommanya daripada harus ditinggal seperti ini.

Sehun menghapus air matanya dan melihat kembali isi amplop itu. benar saja, eommanya sudah menyiapkan uang untuknya.

"Eomma, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" lirih Sehun. Lalu ia menghapus air matanya, membawa uangnya dan pergi dari rumahnya.

Sehun

Ia pergi tanpa arah dan tujuan, ia masih memikirkan Eommanya. Sekarang ia sangat kesepian dan sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghiburnya.

Sehun berhenti di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Lalu duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman itu.

Hari mulai gelap malam.

Sehun masih terdiam disana, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Eomma

Itu nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Sehun. Lalu ia mulai menelpon eommanya.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar service area, cobalah beberapa saat lagi"_

TES

Sehun menangis lagi.

"Eomma, setega itukah kau meninggalkanku?" lirih Sehun lagi.

Lalu ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang lagi.

Sahabatnya

Baekhyun

"_Yobosaeyo"_

"Baekhyun-ah eoddiga?"

"_Ah, aku sedang bersama Chanyeol, wae?"_

"Emh, begini, aku..emh..aku.."

"_Engh, Yeolli, bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang menerima telpon dari Sehun"_ belum sempat Sehun menjelaskan tujuannya menelpon Baekhyun, Baekhyun memotong pembicaraannya.

"_Ah, mianhae Sehun-ah, Chanyeol sedang nakal"_

"Gwenchanayo, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian, mianhae jika aku mengganggu" ujar Sehun dan

PIP

Ia mematikan telponnya.

Sehun terdiam, ia bingung siapa lagi yang bisa ia hubungi.

Lalu Sehun mulai kembali melihat layar ponselnya.

Luhannie Hyung

Sehun baru saja akan menekan layar ponselnya jika saja taka da suara yang menembus pendengarannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang namja seraya menghampiri Sehun. Sehun langsung menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat tahu siapa namja itu.

"Jongin-sshi" ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu melihatku? Dan lagi, panggil aku Kai saja, tak usah seformal itu" ujar Kai. Tepat saat ia berada di hadapan Sehun

BRUK

Kai mundur satu langkah saat tubuhnya menahan beban yang ada di depannya.

Sehun.

Ia memeluk Kai.

"Ya, Waeyo? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai yang terkejut tiba-tiba saja Sehun memeluknya.

"Hiks..hiks…hiks" tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, yang terdengar hanya isakan disana.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah? kau menangis?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks" masih taka da jawaban.

Kai terdiam, dengan perlahan satu tangan ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sehun membalas pelukannya dan satu tangannya lagi ia pakai untuk mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

"Ssstt, uljimayo, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis, tapi yang kuyakin kau pasti sedang dalam masalah sekarang, uljima ne, aku ada disini" ujar Kai. Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kai masih terdiam dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun PoV

Sebut saja aku gila karena sekarang aku tengah berada dalam pelukan namja yang baru saja kutemui 2 kali.

Yah Kim jongin, namja yang waktu pertama kali bertemu aku sudah berciuman dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat nyaman berada di pelukan ini. Setidaknya bisa menghilangkan penat yang sedang aku rasakan karena masalah yang sedang aku hadapi.

Masa bodo nanti Kai akan menganggapku namja murahan atau apapun itu. Karena sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah sandaran, sandaran kuat agar aku tak putus asa.

Aku heran kenapa saat aku membutuhkan seseorang yang muncul dihadapanku adalah namja ini. Aku tak mengerti apa Tuhan sengaja mengirimkan dia untukku?

Oh Sehun pabbo, yang benar saja, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Sudah baikkan?" tanya Kai padaku.

Aku memang sudah menghentikkan tangisanku, dan kini sekarang aku sudah berada di mobil Kai.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tak berani menatapnya.

Sejujurnya aku malu karena tadi dengan lancang aku memeluknya.

"Untung saja aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin jalan-jalan, dan ternyata malah menemukanmu disini, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Kai padaku.

Aku terdiam.

"Baiklah jika memang kau tak mau bercerita padaku"

"Aku diputuskan oleh pacarku" bohongku.

"Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda, kau bilang kau tak punya orang yang disukai?"

"Dan kau percaya? Yang benar saja Kim Jongin, aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, masa iya aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta?"

"Ya ya ya, kau memang berhasil menipuku. Tapi untunglah kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu"

"Mwo? Aku putus dengan pacarku menurutmu itu beruntung?"

"Ne, karena jika kau masih punya pacar aku tak akan bisa mendekatimu"

BLUSH

Perkataan Kai membuatku merona.

Aku hanya berniat membohonginya, tapi kenapa karena kebohonganku malah membuatnya berkata hal yang membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat.

"Ya Oh Sehun, waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Teruslah dengan gombalanmu Kai, aku tak akan tertipu"

"Dan teruslah menganggap aku menggombal padahal aku dengan serius berkata itu padamu"

"Ne, terserahmu sajalah, aku mau pulang, terimakasih kau telah menenangkanku"

Akupun membuka pintu mobil Kai, lalu bersiap keluar jika saja taka da tangan yang mencegahku.

"Maksudmu pelukanku? Maaf saja itu tak gratis" ujar Kai dan

CUP

Ia menciumku, hanya sekilas.

"Ini namanya simbiosis mutualisme, arra?" ujar Kai dan aku masih dalam keterpakuanku.

"Oh Sehun?" ujar Kai menyadarkanku. Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Dasar namja mesum" ujarku lalu keluar dari mobil Kai dan menutup pintu mobilnya sekeras mungkin.

Kai itu menyebalkan.

Lihat, wajahku kembali memerah, dan jantungku kembali memompa lebih cepat. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa tadi dengan seenaknya aku malah memeluk Kai.

'Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar pabbo' batinku. Aku segera pulang ke rumahku untuk mempersiapkan kepindahanku ke asrama XOXO Highschool.

OoOoOo_OoOoOO

"Sehun-ah" panggil Baekhyun pada Sehun yang terlihat sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Mianhae soal kemarin, si pabbo Chanyeol menyebalkan" gerutu Baekhyun tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pabbo eoh?" tiba-tiba saja suara berat mengintrupsi mereka.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Park Chanyeol" cibir Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya, aku memang namja pabbo, tapi kau lebih pabbo karena mencintai namja pabbo"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawab kata-kata Chanyeol. Karena memang yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar adanya. Baekhyun pabbo karena mencintai namja pabbo seperti Chanyeol.

"Lihat, bahkan kau tak bisa membalas ucapanku, secinta itukah kau padaku?" goda Chanyeol.

"Ani, kau kan yang duluan menyatakan cintamu padaku, jadi sudah terlihat jelas bahwa kau yang lebih mencintaiku daripada aku mencintaimu"

"Tak usah mengelak, akui saja Byun Baekhyun, lagipula aku menyatakan cintaku karena aku yakin kaupun mencintaiku"

"Cih, tak usah berbangga seperti itu. Siapa yang tiap kali membutuhkanku untuk mengurusmu dikala kau ditinggal orangtuamu ke luar negeri"

"Eeh? Siapa yang tiap kali membutuhkan sentuhanku eoh?"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku ingin tidur" ujar Sehun seraya menatap kedua sahabatnya yang hobi bertengkar itu.

"Omona, Sehun-ah ada apa dengan matamu? Matamu seperti mata panda" kaget Baekhyun.

"Makanya kalian diam, aku ingin tidur, semalam aku mengurusi kepindahanku ke asrama"

"Asrama? Kau pindah ke asrama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, eommaku pergi entah kemana. Dan aku disuruh untuk tinggal di asrama"

"Mianhae, jadi kemarin kau menelponku.."

"Ne, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" ujar Sehun memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jinjja mianhae" sesal Baekhyun.

"Jika kau benar-benar merasa menyesal, jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin tidur" ujar Sehun kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya dan disangga oleh tangannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasrah meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali tertidur. Mereka memang merasa bersalah, dikala sahabatnya kesusahan, mereka malah bersenang-senang dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kai" panggil seorang namja bermata bulat menghampiri Kai saat Kai baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ne?" tanya Kai.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan, aku Kyungsoo" ujar namja yang mengaku bernama Kyungsoo itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Dibalas dengan tangan Kai. Dan merekapun bersalaman.

"Ne Kyungsoo-sshi, ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Tak usah seformal itu, aku saja memanggilmu dengan nama akrabmu"

"Ah, ne Kyungsoo-ah, ada apa?"

"Kudengar kau suka memotret, apa benar?"

"Ne, wah apa aku terkenal ya, baru satu hari sudash ada yang tahu kesukaanku"

"Memang, sepertinya kau terkenal diantara para namja cantik. Sepertinya kau dikagumi"

"Aku memang tampan, jadi itu wajar saja"

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau itu terlalu percaya diri"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, hahaha" ujar Kai sambil tertawa.

"Ne, ne, ne, terserahmu saja. Oh iya, aku dari eskul memotret, jika kau mau, bergabunglah dengan eskul kami" ujar Kyungsoo seraya memberikan selembar kertas formulir.

"Ah, ne, gomawo informasinya. Jika aku ingin bergabung aku akan menghubungimu" jawab Kai seraya membawa kertas formulir yang tadi diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Kutunggu kabar darimu" ujar Kyungsoo, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai. Kaipun berjalan menuju kursinya.

Saat baru saja duduk, Kai melirik ke samping kirinya dan melihat Sehun tengah tertidur.

Kai hanya tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

PLUK

Sebuah kertas sukses mendarat di kepala Sehun. Sehun langsung terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya dan melihat Kai tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Mwo?" ujar Sehun. Kai tak menjawab, ia menunjuk kertas yang baru saja ia lempar pada Sehun dengan ujung dagunya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengambilnya.

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas itu. Dibukanya kertas itu

"_Kau pasti banyak menangis ya? Xxxxxxxx6685 itu no ponselku, jika kau butuh bantuan hubungi saja aku"_

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Sehun langsung menoleh kembali pada Kai yang masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku" ujar Sehun dingin, padahal berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Senyum Kaipun pudar, ia mendengus kesal.

"Sudah bagus aku memberi no ponselku yang tak sembarangan orang bisa mendapatkannya, malah tak tahu berterimakasih" cibir Kai dengan nada pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu Kim Jongin"

"Bagus jika kau mendengar, biar kau sadar, aku ini orang baik"

"Tak ada orang baik mengganggu tidur orang lain" jawab Sehun.

BRAK

Kai menggebrak mejanya, lalu menghampiri Sehun yang memang tak jauh darinya.

Kai merebut kertas yang sedang di genggam oleh Sehun.

"Jika kau tak mau yasudah, aku juga tak perlu repot-repot membantumu" ujar Kai lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun yang matanya membulat sempurna kaget atas perlakuan Kai padanya.

"Aku kan tak bilang kalau aku tak mau, namja aneh" gumam Sehun. Lalu iapun kembali tidur.

Teng teng teng

Bel masuk berbunyi.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di luar kelas segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya.

Ia berdiri lalu ke luar kelas, semua siswa masuk ke kelas, kenapa Sehun malah keluar kelas?

Jawabannya hanya satu, ia ingin mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia belajar.

Setelah selesai mencuci wajahnya, ia melihat cermin.

"Oh Sehun, wajahmu berantakan sekali" gumamnya. Mungkin karena Sehun tak tidur semalaman karena membereskan barang-barangnya ke asrama barunya. Dan memang Sehun tak bisa tidur tadi malam karena memikirkan ibunya.

Setelah selesai Sehun kembali ke kelasnya.

Saat di ambang pintu kelas Sehun terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang namja tampan tinggi menjulang, mengalahkan tinggi Chanyeol bersama Jung Seongsaenim.

"Kris Hyung" gumam Sehun.

Kejutan apa lagi ini, kemarin baru saja Sehun di kejutkan oleh Kai, namja asing yang waktu itu menculiknya.

Dan sekarang ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan namja tampan nan tinggi itu.

Kris.

"Kenapa bisa Kris Hyung ada disini?" gumam Sehun lagi.

TBC

Hehehe^^ *nyengir kuda XD

Terimakasih yang sudah mau review FF saya Chap sebelumnya..

Maaf tak bisa membalas satu persatu yaa..

Pokonya banyak terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview.

Jadi siapakah Kris sebenarnya?

Jawabannya ada di Chap 3..

Lanjut or delete?

Itu tergantung readers sendiri..

Jika ingin saya lanjut, RCLnya jangan lupa yaa..

Terimakasih sudah mau mebaca..

Yosh RCL jusaeyo~

*TebarSenyumnyaONEw ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**KaiHunHan**

**Author :** chickenKID

**Title :** I Yah (I You and Him)

**Main Cast :-** Sehun

- Kai

- Luhan

**Pair(s) : **KaiHun, HunHan, KaiLu

**Support Cast :** Other EXO

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, School Life

**Rate :** T (Maybe)

**Length : **Chaptered

**Warning :** YAOI,, TYPO(S)…OOC.. (BOY X BOY=LOVE) hhhaa

**Desclaimer :** ONEw milik saya(?) semua tokoh yang ada disini milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan YME

**Note : **Maaf banget ini updetnya kelewat telat u,u kemarin-kemarin entah kenapa feel KaiHun saya sedikit berkurang. Jadi agak susah melanjutkan FF ini. tapi akhirnya bisa dilanjut juga. makasih buat readers yang masih mau membaca FF saya ini /bow/

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ

IF YOU READ PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS

HAPPY READING ^^

.

Chapter sebelumnya

_Kejutan apa lagi ini, kemarin baru saja Sehun di kejutkan oleh Kai, namja asing yang waktu itu menculiknya._

_Dan sekarang ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan namja tampan nan tinggi itu._

_Kris._

_"Kenapa bisa Kris Hyung ada disini?" gumam Sehun lagi._

_._

**I Yah (I You and Him) Chapter 3**

**.**

"Jadi ini adalah Wu Fan Songsaenim, dia akan mengajar Bahasa Inggris di sekolah kita" ujar Jung Songsaenim.

Sehun kini telah duduk di kursinya. Matanya masih menatap heran pada Guru baru yang di perkenalkan oleh Jung Songsaenim.

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang ke sekolahku?' batin Sehun, ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena sekarang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, untuk pertama kalinya Wu Fan Seongsaenim akan mengajar di kelas kalian, untuk itu jangan ribut, dan selamat belajar" ujar Jung Seongsanim, lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya" ujar Kris, dan mulailah mereka belajar dengan guru baru itu.

Teng teng

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Hampir semua siswa keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin.

Sehun menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau telah kembali kesini eoh?" tanya Sehun.

Sekarang ini dia dan Kris sedang berada di dekat kelas yang sepi.

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu"

"Kau sukses membuatku terkejut"

"Hahaha, apa kau lupa, aku ini seseorang yang pandai membuat kejutan"

"Ne, aku tak pernah melupakan hal itu"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, apa kau tak rindu padaku eoh?" tanya Kris.

"Ani, taka da hal yang perlu kurindukan darimu"

"Wah wah wah, sifat angkuhmu masih tak berubah"

"Ne, aku Oh Sehun, jangan lupakan itu"

"Aku tak pernah melupakanmu" ujar Kris, ia mendekat kea rah Sehun.

"Tapi sekarang kau sedikit berbeda" lanjutnya. Di peluknya tubuh Sehun dan

CUP

Ciuman lembut sukses mendarat di kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau tumbuh besar dan cantik" ujar Kris, kini ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Sehun. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya, meskipun ia sangat malas berhadapan dengan Kris jika dia sudah mulai seperti ini.

"Pipimu mulus sekali" ujar Kris lagi, lalu ia mengecup kedua pipi Sehun.

"Dan bibirmu ini lebih manis dari sebelumnya" kini ciuman Kris berhasil mendarat di bibir tipis Sehun. Sehun masih terdiam, ia tak melawan sama sekali.

Setelah itu Kris menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Dan kau tak banyak berubah, kau masih seperti om om mesum" ujar Sehun.

"Ya, jangan pernah panggil aku om om mesum" protes Kris.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan kan? Dasar om om mesum"

"Aish, kau ini…"

_Drrrt drrtt drrtt_

Perkataan Kris terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada getaran dari ponselnya tanda panggilan masuk.

"Ah, Lay Chagi" ujar Kris sedikit girang saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

Sekelebat ide jahil tersirat di otak Sehun. Sedari tadi Kris yang mengerjai dia, sekarang giliran dia untuk balik mengerjai Kris. Baru saja Kris mau menekan tombol ponselnya untuk mengangkat telepon, Sehun terlebih dahulu menarik kerah kemeja Kris, Sehun sedikit berjinjit, lalu menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

"Emmpp, emmppp" Kris berusaha melepaskan Sehun, tapi Sehun malah semakin menekan bibirnya. Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, ia malah tersenyum dengan tangan yang ia kalungkan di leher Kris.

BRUK

Kris berhasil melepaskan Sehun yang kini terjatuh.

"Appo" lirih Sehun. Tapi Kris tak menghiraukan Sehun, ia malah menjawab teleponnya yang tadi belum sempat ia jawab.

"Yobosaeyo Chagi"

"Ah mian, tadi ada sedikit urusan, aku baru saja selesai mengajar di sekolah baruku"

"Ah ne, ternyata aku mengajar di kelas Sehun"

"Ne, nanti aku akan menjemputmu chagi"

"Ne, arraseo"

PIP

Setelah itu sambunganpun terputus.

Sehun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Kau nakal" ujar Kris seraya menyentil(?) dahi Sehun.

"Aw, appoyo" ujar Sehun. Kris terkekeh.

"Kau juga nakal, kau mencium kepalaku, mataku, pipiku dan bibirku" ujar Sehun, ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Kris gemas, karena itu Kris mencubit pipinya.

"Aw, aish appo" ujar Sehun.

"Kau menggemaskan" ujar Kris.

"Ne, ne, ne, arra, ah kau masih berpacaran dengan Lay Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, 2 bulan lagi kami akan menikah"

"Wah? Jinjja? Daebak, daebak. Langgeng juga hubunganmu dengannya"

"Kau tahu kan aku ini tipe namja setia"

"Ne, terserahmu sajalah"

"Ya, aku ini memang tipe namja setia, makanya aku bisa mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Lay"

"Ne, arraseo, kutunggu undangan pernikahannya"

"Pasti, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, kau sudah besar sekarang, jangan cengeng ya" ujar Kris seraya mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Ya Hyung, aish menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun saat Kris beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Sehun hanya memandang Kris yang semakin menjauh. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

Kris adalah tetangga Sehun dulu saat ia masih tinggal di rumah yang ditinggalkannya sekarang. Kris sudah Sehun anggap sebagai kakaknya. Kris dan Sehun berbeda 6 tahun. Tapi Kris sangat menyayangi Sehun, dulu Sehun memang cengeng, jika ia dikerjai teman-temannya ia pasti akan menangis dan mengadu pada Kris. Ia selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Kris. Tapi pada saat Sehun baru naik ke kelas 2 SMP Kris pindah keluar Negeri untuk belajar. Waktu itu Sehun menangis dan meminta Kris untuk tinggal saja. Tapi Kris tak bisa, ia memang harus melanjutkan studynya. Dan dari dulu Kris berpacaran dengan Lay, karena itu Sehun mengetahui hubungannya dengan Lay. Sehun tak menyangka bahwa Kris akan kembali lagi ke tempat asalnya. Maka dari itu ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Kris ada di sekolahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu iapun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, seseorang sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sejak Kris membawanya kemari. Seseorang yang kini menatapnya tajam, seseorang yang sedari tadi menatap kea rah Kris dengan pandangan tak sukanya.

"Shit" geram namja itu seraya memukul dinding disebelahnya.

.

.

OoOoOoOo_OoOoOoO

.

.

"Hari ini akan dibagi tugas kelompok untuk mengerjakan referensi buku. Satu kelompok terbagi dari 2 orang" ujar Kim seongsaenim.

"Baiklah, untuk pembagian kelompoknya adalah Kim Kibum, kau sekelompok dengan Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho kau dengan Lee Taemin, Seok Jin Ah dengan Kim Tae Hyung, Jo Youngmin dengan Jo Kwangmin, Lee Donghyun dengan No Minwoo, Do Kyungsoo dengan Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol dengan Jung Jinwoon"

"Chankamman saem, Byun Baekhyun denganku saja ne" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengintrupsi pembagian kelompok yang telah di tentukan Kim Songsaenim.

"Aku yang menentukan, dan keputusan sudah bulat tak bisa diganggu gugat" ujar Kim Seongsanim. Chanyeol mendengus lalu ia beralih menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan ia menjululurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus lagi, lalu ia membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya juga.

"Saem, aku masih belum mendapat kelompok" ujar Sehun.

"Ah ne, kalau begitu Oh Sehun kau dengan murid baru saja, Kim Jongin, kau dengan Kim Jongin" ujar Kim Seongsaenim.

Sehun menghela napas,

'Kenapa aku selalu saja berhubungan dengan namja itu sih?' batin Sehun.

Lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Kai. Kai hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang sangat datar menatap Kim Seongsaenim.

'Cih, ada apa dengannya? Sedari tadi tak bersuara' batin Sehun lagi.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kim Seongsaenim dan memperhatikan pelajarannya.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa bersiap untuk pulang.

Sehun, setelah merapikan seluruh peralatan belajarnya, ia langsung menghampiri Kai.

"Kai, kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakan referensi buku itu?" tanya Sehun saat Kai baru saja bangkit dari kursinya.

Kai hanya menatap Sehun, lalu ia berjalan melewati Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ya, Kim Jongin, kau malah pergi, aish, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku eoh" ujar Sehun seraya mengikuti Kai yang kini pergi keluar kelas.

"Hei, kita satu kelompok, seharusnya kita merencanakan kapan kita akan mengerjakannya Kai" ujar Sehun lagi, ia masih mengikuti langkah kaki Kai.

"Kim Jongin, apa kau mendengarkanku? Kau ini, dengarkan aku dulu, baru kau boleh pulang." Kai masih tetap tak menghiraukan Sehun dan masih berjalan.

GREP

Sehun memegang tangan Kai dan Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh? Apa kau marah padaku? Tapi aku merasa tak punya salah padamu, jika kau diam saja aku tak akan mengerti" ujar Sehun.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Sehun.

**Deg**

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sangat dingin, Sehun baru pertama kali melihatnya, melihat tatapan Kai yang dingin itu. Serasa menusuk dan membuat Sehun bergetar. Sehun langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kai.

"Mian, jika kau marah, mianhae jika aku ada salah" ujar Sehun, ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Kai.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa ketakutan sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang salah. Ia tak tahu kenapa Kai seperti itu.

GREP

Tiba-tiba sekarang tangan Kai yang menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun langsung menatap Kai, tapi sedetik kemudian Kai menariknya pergi dari sana. Sehun tak bisa melawan, ia hanya pasrah di bawa pergi oleh Kai.

Kai berbelok menaiki tangga dan masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun bingung, sebenarnya kemana Kai akan membawanya pergi?

BRAK

Kai membuka pintu yang ada di lantai paling atas sekolahan. Dan akhirnya Sehun tahu kemana Kai membawanya. Kai membawa Sehun ke atap sekolah. Kai melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun lalu berbalik kembali menatap Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, ia kembali tertunduk saat Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"A..aku tak tahu kau kenapa, a..aku juga tak tahu apa aku ada salah padamu?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit terbata. Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya dan tak menatap Kai yang berada di hadapannya.

"Siapa Guru baru itu?" akhirnya Kai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mwo?" tanya Sehun, ia mulai menatap Kai.

"Siapa guru baru itu?" ulang Kai.

"Maksudmu Kris Hyung? Ani, maksudmu Wu Fan Seongsaenim?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Aaah, jadi kau mengenalnya? Kau sangat akrab dengannya?"

"Ne, aku sangat akrab dengannya, jadi apa masalahmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Cih, aku tak menyangka, kau ini gampang sekali diserang"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti"

"Kau tak mengerti atau pura-pura tak mengerti?"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Kim Jongin sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Aku merasa tak pernah punya salah padamu"

Kai hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mendekati Sehun, Sehun hanya terdiam dan masih menatap Kai. Kai menarik Sehun dan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Sehun tersentak, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kai. Kai malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Satu tangan mengelus punggung Sehun. Sehun merinding dibuatnya, ia menatap Kai lagi.

**Deg**

Tatapan itu, tatapan itu lagi yang Kai tunjukkan pada Sehun. Tatapan dingin tapi menusuk. Sampai sekarang Sehun tak tahu ada apa sebenarnya, dan apa yang salah?

Kai mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, dan

CUP

Sehun membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang mengecup bagian paling sensitive dari dirinya.

Kai mencium leher Sehun, mengecup lebih keras hingga menimulkan bercak merah. Sehun terdiam, ia merasa tubuhnya beku seketika. Ia ingin sekali mendorong Kai saat ini juga. Tapi tubuhnya kaku, tak dapat ia gerakkan. Sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan suara yang nantinya akan sangat membuatnya malu.

Kai menjilat leher Sehun dan mengecup lagi bercak kemerahan yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Aah~" pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara yang sangat memalukan itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat malu sekarang, rona merah sudah menjalar di wajahnya yang seputih susu itu.

"Lihat, kau gampang sekali diserang" bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya, mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Lalu

BRUK

Sehun berhasil mendorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Napas Sehun tak teratur, tubuh Sehun masih bergetar, semua itu akibat dari apa yang telah Kai perbuat padanya.

"Apa maumu Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun, ia masih terengah-engah, bagikan orang yang baru saja lari marathon.

"Kau memang gampang diserang, sekali menyerang titik sensitivemu kau gampang terpengaruh. Jadi siapa saja yang pernah menyentuhmu eoh? Bagimu tak masalahkan siapa saja orangnya asal dapat membuatmu melenguh seperti barusan"

"KIM JONGIN" bentak Sehun, ia tak terima Kai berkata seperti itu padanya. Seolah Sehun namja gampangan yang sudah disentuh oleh banyak orang.

"Wae? Apa aku salah? Ah ya, aku ingat sekarang, bukankah waktu pertama kali kita bertemu itu kau sedang punya pacar? Dan kemarin kau bilang baru diputuskan oleh pacarmu. Lalu kenapa waktu pertama kali kita bertemu kau mau saja berciuman denganku, padahal kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Cukup, kau tak usah mencampuri urusanku"

"Hei, kau tak ingin aku mengetahui kenyataankan? Bahwa kau adalah namja murahan"

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di wajah tampan Kai. Sehun menangis, ia tak menyangka Kai menganggapnya seperti itu. Apa Kai memang memandang rendah dirinya? Hei, Sehun tak pernah disentuh orang lain kecuali dirinya. Meskipun memang Kris sering menciumnya tapi Sehun tak merasakan apapun, Sehun tak merasakan sensasi aneh seperti saat Kai menciumnya. Sehun tak pernah merasakan getaran aneh seperti saat Kai menciumnya. Bahkan Sehun tak pernah merasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat seperti saat Kai menyentuhnya, hanya Kai yang dapat membuatnya seperti itu.

"Serendah itukah aku dimatamu?" tanya Sehun dengan isakan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Kai tahu Sehun sedang menangis.

Kai menatap Sehun, air mata sudah mengalir deras dari pipi Sehun. Tapi bibir Kai tiba-tiba kelu, tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Awalnya aku masih menganggap taka pa-apa bertemu lagi denganmu. Awalnya aku menganggap mungkin aku bisa menjalin pertemanan denganmu. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku menyesal kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan namja sepertimu. Kim Jongin, aku membencimu" ucap Sehun, setelah itu ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Kai yang hanya bisa menatapnya.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"SHIT" geramnya. Ia langsung terduduk disana. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia berkata kasar seperti itu. Ia tak bermaksud menyakiti hati Sehun. Tapi ia dalam keadaan emosi, ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia hanya tak mau Sehun disentuh orang lain. Tadi saat istirahat siang Kai melihat Sehun dan guru barunya itu berciuman. Ia kesal, berarti jika Sehun berciuman dengannya bagi Sehun itu tak berarti apa-apa. Saat memikirkan hal itu Kai sangat kesal, apa segampang itukah Sehun? Karena itulah Kai mengucapkan kata-kata yang berhasil membuat Sehun membenci dirinya.

'Hei, ada apa denganmu Kai? Kenapa Kau tak mau Sehun disentuh orang lain? Sehun bukan milikmu Kai. Bahkan sekarang Sehun menyatakan bahwa ia membencimu.' Batin Kai.

Kai kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Kai,sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?' batin Kai lagi.

Sehun's Side

Sehun tengah terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

"Shit, kenapa kau tak mau berhenti sih" gumam Sehun.

"Air mata sialan" ujar Sehun, lalu ia mengusap matanya.

Sejak ia berlari meninggalkan Kai di atap sekolah, Sehun masih terus menangis. Hingga di kamarnya ini, ia masih menangis. Sedari tadi Sehun berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, tapi entah kenapa air matanya masih saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis hanya karena namja yang baru saja aku kenal? Menyebalkan" ujar Sehun. Ia mengacak rambutnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa dia harus datang ke kehidupanku? Mengacaukan kehidupanku, dan berhasil mengobrak-abrik hatiku" guman Sehun lagi. Kali ini ia memegang dadanya sebelah kiri.

"Ini sakit" Sehun menangis kembali. Sehun tak mengerti sebenarnya bagimana perasaannya terhadap Kai? Ia kecewa, benar-benar kecewa saat tahu Kai menganggapnya namja murahan. Hatinya sakit hingga tanpa sadar tadi ia mengucapkan kata 'benci' pada Kai.

Ia tak mau Kai berpikiran seperti itu, ia juga tak tahu kenapa sampai saat ini ia masih memikirkan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Kai, kau menyebalkan" gumamnya. Pertama kali ini Sehun mengalami hal seperti ini.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menuju cermin dan melihat dirinya.

"Jika aku namja murahan, lalu kau apa? Bukankah kau yang menciumku duluan? Baru beberapa kali bertemu saja kau sudah beberapa kali menciumku" ujar Sehun.

"Bahkan kau meninggalkan tanda ini, menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun, ia melihat di leher putihnya terdapat tanda bercak kemerahan yang tadi dibuat Kai.

'Sebenarnya apa maumu Kim Jongin?' batin Sehun. Ia menghela napas, lalu ia beranjak pergi membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Esoknya

Sehun kembali bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di meja belajarnya. Semalam ia tak bisa tertidur. Dan entah mengapa ia terus menerus memikirkan namja tan itu. Dan tanpa sadar setiap kali memikirkannya air matanya keluar lagi. Sehun kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tak bisa melupakan namja tan itu.

"Oh Sehun" teriak namja yang Sehun sangat hafal lengkingan suaranya.

"Yo man whats up" ujar namja bersuara bass yang Sehun juga hafal suaranya.

Sehun tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Ia masih menunduk bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Sahabatku ini kenapa eoh? Setiap pagi kulihat selalu seperti ini. apa kau tak tidur nyenyak lagi? Apa kau tak betah tidur di asrama? Kalau begitu kau tinggal dirumahku saja" ujar Baekhyun si pemilik suara yang melengking itu.

"Andwee, jika Sehun tinggal dirumahmu kau akan setiap hari dengannya. Lalu kau akan melupakanku. Shireo, lebih baik Sehun tinggal dirumahku saja" ujar Chanyeol si pemilik suara bass itu.

"Kau ini namja mesum, nanti bisa saja kau melakukan hal yang 'aneh' pada Sehun"

"Ya, bukankah Sehun sahabat kita eoh? Kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Karena Sehun sahabat kita kenapa kau juga tak mau jika Sehun tinggal dirumahku?"

"BIsakah kalian tenang? Kenapa pagiku selalu tak tenang dan tentram karena kalian? Aku akan tetap tinggal di asrama. Aku tak akan tinggal dengan salah satu diantara kalian, jadi kalian tak usah bertengkar. Aku selalu pusing mendengarkan pertengkaran kalian" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba, ia tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat 2 sahabatnya yang sangat berisik itu. Ia mengeluarkan suara dengan masih bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Suara yang terdengar cukup pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sehunnie" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Sehun yang sangat hafal suara ini langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Hyung" ujar Sehun.

"Omo, kenapa dengan matamu? Dan lihatlah wajahmu berantakan sekali" ujar Luhan.

"Semalam aku tak bisa tidur Hyung" ujar Sehun.

"Waeyo? Apa ada masalah lagi?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aish, a-yo aku akan mengompres matamu itu" ujar Luhan seraya menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya menurut dan mengikuti Luhan.

Kai's Side

"Kenapa dia tak membawa bekalnya sih? Jika tadi eomma tak datang ke rumah, aku tak akan repot-repot mengantarkan bekalnya ini. Dia lebih tua dariku tapi tetap merepotkan" gerutu Kai.

"Annyeong, apakah Luhan ada?" tanya Kai saat ia sudah berada di kelas Luhan.

"Bukankah kau hobae kita? Kenapa lancang sekali kau menyebut sunbaemu tanpa embel-embel Hyung" ucap namja bepipi chubby seperti bakpao pada Kai.

"Ah, josonghamnida, maksudku Luhan Hyung, apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Kai.

"Sudah, tapi tadi ia keluar lagi. Katanya mau menemui dongsaeng kesayangannya" jawab namja chubby itu lagi.

Kai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

'Dongsaeng kesayangannya? Nugu?' batin Kai.

"Ah kalau begitu aku boleh menitip ini? ini bekal makan siangnya" ujar Kai seraya menyerahkan tempat bekal bermotif Hello Kitty milik Luhan.

"Ah, ne" jawab namja berpipi chubby itu seraya membawa tempat bekal Luhan.

"Kamsahamnida Sunbaenim" ujar Kai membungkukkan badannya. Lalu ia pergi ke kelasnya.

"Siapa itu Xiumin?" tanya namja yang memiliki rahang yang tegas menghampiri Xiumin.

"Hobae kita, ia menitipkan tempat bekal Luhan, sepertinya ia penggemar Luhan"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Lihat saja, ia bahkan memberikan tempat bekal dengan motif yang sangat Luhan sukai. Bukankah Luhan sangat suka hello kitty?"

"Ah benar juga ya, Luhan memang cantik. Jadi wajar banyak yang menyukainya"

"Ya Kim Jongdae, apa kau juga menyukai Luhan?"

"Ani, yang kusukai itu dirimu Baozi" jawab namja yang baru saja Xiumin panggil Baozi.

"Ne, terserahmu"

"Kau tersipu eoh? Manisnya"

"Berisik, aku akan menyimpan kotak bekal ini di meja Luhan" jawab Xiumin, ia segera melangkah pergi menuju meja Luhan.

'Manisnya' batin namja yang memiliki rahang tegas itu.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki kelasnya, ia menyimpan tasnya lalu menoleh ke samping kiri kursinya. Tepatnya kursi namja yang kemarin mengatakan bahwa ia membenci dirinya. Kai menghela napasnya, ingin sekali ia bertemu namja itu dan meminta maaf. Tapi orang yang bersangkutan malah taka da di tempat.

"Kau mencari Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Kai.

"Ah, ne?"

"Aku tahu kau mencari Sehun, Sehun sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Matanya sembab, katanya dia tak tertidur semalaman" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

**Deg**

Kai tersentak. Rasa bersalah muncul kembali. Ini pasti gara-gara dirinya pikir Kai.

"Tapi tadi katanya Luhan Hyung mau mengompres matanya, jadi Sehun dibawa oleh Luhan Hyung, jika kau ingin bertemu Sehun sepertinya tempat yang dapat kau datangi adalah toilet" ujar Baekhyun.

'Luhan Hyung?' batin Kai.

_"Sudah, tapi tadi ia keluar lagi. Katanya mau menemui dongsaeng kesayangannya"_

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba jantung Kai bergetar saat mengingat perkataan Sunbaenya tadi.

_"Dia Sunbaeku di sekolah, tapi sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, dan aku sangat menyayanginya"_

**Deg**

Jantung Kai semakin berdetak lebih cepat saat mengingat perkataan Sehun, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Sehun dan Luhan?" guman Kai. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju toilet yang disarankan Baekhyun tadi.

HunHan's Side

Sehun tengah duduk di wastafel, matanya terpejam. Dirasakannya dingin menusuk matanya. Luhan tengah mengompresnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya yang dibasahi air.

"Masalah apalagi em? Apa eommamu belum menghubungimu?" tanya Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa ia tak bisa tidur semalaman bukan karena eommanya. Tapi karena namja yang baru beberapa hari ini dikenalnya.

"Jika kau ada masalah, saat kau membutuhkanku, hubungi saja aku. Selama aku bisa membantu aku akan membantumu"

"Ne, gomawo Hyung, kau memang yang terbaik" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum. Perlahan ia membuka mata sebelah kanannya saat dirasa Luhan sedang mengompres mata sebelah kirinya.

GREP

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang sedang mengompresnya.

"Yeoppo" gumam Sehun dengan nada pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh Luhan karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Luhan memanas. Ia menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Nomu yeoppo" ujar Sehun lagi. Luhan melepas tangannya dari Sehun, ia menuju keran air dan mencuci sapu tangannya lagi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Ia menghampiri Luhan, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu" ujar Sehun. Luhan membalikan badannya menghadap Sehun.

"Nado" ujar Luhan dengan senyum manisnya tapi tetap dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sehun membalas senyum Luhan, lalu ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya pipi yang bersemu merah milik Luhan, sedang tangan kirinya masih bertengger di pinggang Luhan. Ia persempit jarak diantara mereka dan

CUP

Sehun mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tipis milik Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya lalu ia kalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan sangatlah mirip, jika dilihat mereka seperti anak kembar yang sedang berciuman. Berpagut satu sama lain.

'See, aku bukan namja yang gampang diserang, aku juga bisa menyerang. Kim Jongin, kau telah salah menilaiku' batin Sehun.

Ia sedang mengecup bibir Luhan, tapi entah kenapa yang ada dipikrannya tetaplah namja tan itu. Tanpa sadar perbuatannya itu bisa kapan saja menyakiti hati Luhan.

'Aku bukan anak cengeng lagi, aku sudah dewasa, Kim Jongin kau terlalu meremehkanku' batin Sehun lagi. Ia masih berpagut dengan Luhan hingga

BRAK

Pintu toilet terbuka menampakkan seorang namja yang sangat Sehun kenal. Namja yang kini tengah mentapnya dan membulatkan matanya. Sehun segera melepaskan pagutannya pada Luhan dan menatap namja yang kini ada di ambang pintu.

Namja itu Kai, ia melihat posisi Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, Sehun tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan karena ia terlalu kaget dan membeku seketika, ketika tahu Kai melihatnya berciuman dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu.

Kai menghampiri HunHan, ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan. Lalu Kai mendorong Sehun hingga ia terjatuh.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga Sehun tak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang ia rasakan hanya sakit di pantatnya karena pantatnya itu berhasil mencium lantai.

"Oh Sehun, jangan pernah kau berani menyentuh Luhan" ujar Kai dengan tatapan tajam menuju ke arahnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Setelah itu Kai menarik tangan Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada di posisi tidak elitnya itu.

'Kalau seperti ini Kai pasti semakin menganggapku namja murahan'

'Kalau seperti ini Kai pasti semakin menilaiku sebagai namja gampangan'

'Kalau seperti ini aku semakin tak bisa berteman dengannya'

Banyak pikiran-pikiran yang hinggap di otak Sehun. Tapi yang paling mengganggu pikirannya adalah

'Kai, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan Hyung hingga kau berkata aku tak boleh menyentuhnya?' batin Sehun.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

*sungkem ke readers

saya bener-bener minta maaf ya kelewat telat. dan udah lama-lama eh malah begini jadinya. oke, saya hanya manusia biasa ya, maaf banget jika kurang memuaskan.

**Balasan Review**

**Nin nina** :Ini udah lanjut chingu, Kai sepupunya Luhan bukan ya? Emh jawabannya ada di chap selanjuntnya. Jadi terus review ya chingu.**Gomawo for review**

**mitatitu** :udah ada jawabannya kan ya? Ini udah lanjut, semoga memuaskan ne. **Gomawo for review**

**ichizukitakumi** : Udah tahu kan jawabannya Kris itu siapa. Ihihi, ini udah lanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**zizihunbi : **hehehe, ne Sehun kasihan disini, selalu galau. Udah tau jawabannya kan Kris itu siapa? Ini udah lanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**hunnie13 **: jeng jeng jeng, jawabannya salah ternyata. Hehehe, jawaban yang sebenernya udah tahu kan ya siapa Kris sebenernya. Ini udah lanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**SEHUNAAA** : maaf ya updetnya lama, ini udah lanjut kok, udah tahu kan ya Kris itu siapa. **Gomawo for review**

**Zhehoons** : udah , ini udah lanjut chingu. Hhhee. **Gomawo for review**

**milky** : gomawo, KaiHun jadian? Tunggu waktu aja geh ya, ihihihi, ini udah lanjut chingu. **Gomawo for review**

**nelf thehunnie **: xoxo itu artinya kiss & hug? Saya malah baru tahu saat baca komenan kamu, hhhee, sorry ya saya kudet, saya sih ngikutin albumnya Exo aja gitu. Jadi saya ambil nama xoxo, yah ternyata artinya kiss & hug to, saya baru tahu -_-v oke, ini udah lanjut, maaf lama updet, udah tau kan ya Kris itu siapa, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**asami shiki **: yah bukan Kai doang ko yang seneng cium Sehun, saya juga seneng dah #plak *kidding hhee, ini udah lanjut, udah tau kan Kris itu siapa, semoga gak mengecewakan. **Gomawo for review**

**Glux99 **: annyeong juga, makasih ne udah baca FF saya. Ini chap udah lanjut. Udah tahu kan Kris itu siapa. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**rinie hun **: saya juga ketagihan sama bibirnya Sehun #geplak *ngga deng kidding XD, udah tahukan Kris itu siapa, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**Henrymochie9 **: Udah .)/ ihihihi. **Gomawo for review**

**123dulset** : sepertinya jadinya bakal HanHun #plak hhaaha, ini saya udah stress ini, tapi untung ada insiden BT sma Luhan, jadi bisa lanjutin ni FF. terimakasih untuk mbun saya tercintah itu. dan beribu maaf karena menyakiti dia di FF ini. ihihihi, ini udah lanjut. **Gomawo for review**

**babogateun **: emang, Sehun itu sebenernya mau, tapi ya malu-malu gitu. Udah tau kan ya Kris itu siapa, maaf ya updetnya lama, ini udah lanjut semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**Vani** : udaaaahhh dongggg huhuhu, ini udah lanjut, hheee. **Gomawo for review**

**Jinreeey **: ini udah lanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**hunnie13 **: udah tau jawabannya kan apa hubungan Sehun sama duizhang, hhee. Ini udah lanjut kok, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu **: ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**12Wolf **: ini udah lanjut, udah tau kan Kris siapa. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya. **Gomawo for review**

**.**

**.**

makasih buat semua yang udah review.

jadi apa hubungan Kai sama Luhan?

jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya.

lanjut or saya akhiri sampai disini?

semuanya tergantung readers tercintah.

jika ingin lanjut jangan lupa Reviewnya ne.

so DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASE

okeh, Reviewnya jangan lupa. /bow/

*Tebar Senyumnya ONEw


End file.
